


Dance

by honeydewed



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Go to the dentist after you read this, Link x Malon, Malon x Link - Freeform, Malon/Link, Mute Link, link/malon - Freeform, malink, nonverbal link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewed/pseuds/honeydewed
Summary: Malon dances with Link for the first time.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Link and Malon and the Zelda franchise belong to Nintendo and I'm in no way affiliated with them. I don't own these characters, Nintendo does. I hope you enjoy!

He's certain that he saw her dance before.

  
She moves of course and he's watched entranced when she swung her hips. She'd sway. Just how in the field like the tall grasses that sit inside the corral wave in the wind. The field moves like an ocean, roving here and there like the ebb and flow of the wild tide. He saw the ocean one time in his travels and watched the shining waters of Hylia's lake kiss the shore. In and out, in and out keeping in time to a silent metronome. She's composed of music made out of the sweet songs her high soprano voice bestows upon his Goddess given ears. Her voice is as sweet as the apples in the forbidden forest that's south of her ranch house, south of the field, and he misses those sweet apples from his childhood. He heard her voice back then high and sweet with a youthful enthusiasm that remains even after all these years as she's grown into her voice and found confidence in the sounds she makes. It's beautiful, she's beautiful too.

  
As industrious as the rancher's daughter is, she knows when to have fun. Or at least when to step away from her duties to enjoy the day and a festival's as good as any. They sold out of milk bottles in the early morning and since then she's hovered at the stands eagerly looking at domestic goods and treasures from far away. "How pretty," she coos from time to time. A few Gerudo set up a stall filled with silks and jewelry. A sapphire ring as blue as her eyes twinkles in the light. He buys her candied apples and treats with his hard earned rupees, he'd become a rich man if only to see her smile in delight when he offers her something new or exotic.

  
When Link first entered Castle Town as a boy a couple spun round and round each other wrapping their arms around each other like vines catching on trees and they held each other close. He understood nothing about love back then, he understands it now. His arms want to encase her always, draw her close, and never ever release her. He's glad she's on her own two feet and left without him choking her back because if he rooted her he'd never see her dance before.

  
The music's different from his own, it's a band. Other people are dancing too made merry through drinking and confident because of it. They twist and twirl around each other but as soon as she released his hand she began to dance alone. Fire-like hair twists around her body when she twirls and she lets the ankle of her boot peek from her long skirt as it lifts just a little and flashes. Even though she's drank nothing she laughs and holds her hand out to him, "Link."

  
Malon makes his name sound like a song and his heart wells up at the sound of her voice. Her hand's small and fits into his perfectly curling around his as she says his name again. "Link," she draws him away from the corner where he'd been watching her. "Won't you dance with me?" Link's face heats up. His mouth goes dry and he doesn't know how to tell her: _I don't know how to dance._ Though his silence seems to be enough of an answer and she smiles at him, "It's easy, it's easy, let me show you." Malon guides Link's hands.

  
Link's hand finds it's place on her back and against her fire red hair. She places her hand on his shoulder and holds the hand that link the two of them together out and up. "Like this," she decides with a nod. "I'll lead. You follow me."

  
"Ahh," he breathes out uncertainly as she guides him. When she steps forward, he steps back. When she steps to the side, he follows. Soon he finds a rhythm between the two of them and Link feels more and more confident. He brushes his hand through her hair so it rests on her waist and begins to guide him. Forward, forward, to the side, back, and watches her bangs sway with the motion.

  
"See?" she asks with eyes that sparkle like sapphires. They're so beautiful and he can't look away from her. "You're dancing!" The exclamation's cheerful and somehow keeps in beat to the music. They twist and turn like the wild paths in the forest and his heart beats faster and faster wanting to move closer and closer to her. Her breast touches his and the melody slows. Eventually she rests her cheek against his shoulder and he continues to cling to her hand.

  
"I've never seen you dance," she remarks. She'd seen him practice his sword play. The steps he takes when fighting with another looks like an elegant dance, but this is far more tame and she's happy to experience it with him. "You should dance with me more."

  
He nods eagerly and twirls her out to bring her back close to him. His hand roves a little to low and cups her behind. He'd like that. She laughs into him and presses her smaller nose against his large pointed one and seals the promise with a kiss.


End file.
